Meet Gus
Meet Gus is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 63rd episode overall. It was uploaded on June 24, 2018. Summary In this episode, Baby Lamb & Cow come across a cute little bear named Gus. They don't know who he belongs to, but Cow insists on showing Gus to everyone he knows. Plot The episode begins at the beginning of summer and Baby Lamb and Cow are contemplating how to spend their summer vacation. The two are bored despite school being over. Cow wonders if they should do another musical about summer, but Baby Lamb says they did one 2 years ago and it sucked. Suddenly, Cow and Baby Lamb see a giant, brown teddy bear right in front of them. Cow goes straight to him and admires how big and soft he is. Baby Lamb thinks he belongs to someone else, but Cow says if he belongs to someone else, why is he sitting alone? Cow notices he has a name, and thinks it's "Hel-G". But part of the bear's name tag is covered by his scarf, and it reads "Hello from Gus". Baby Lamb and Cow find out the bear's name is Gus. They introduce themselves to Gus, who doesn't respond. Cow thinks they should show Gus to everyone they know, but Baby Lamb thinks they shouldn't take too long because someone might be looking for Gus. Cow assures him whoever's looking for Gus can wait, and then takes off with him. Ricky is admiring a small goldfish, swimming around in its own container, and studying its lifestyle. Handy Man Joe makes a fish pun, with no response from anyone. Baby Lamb and Cow greet Ricky, startling him for a short bit. They show Gus to Ricky, attracting him and finding him so adorable. Ricky wonders where they found him and Cow said they found Gus lying in the bed so they decided to keep him. Baby Lamb disagrees, saying they're only showing Gus to everyone they know. Ricky thinks they should keep Gus, saying having another stuffie in the neighborhood is a pretty good idea. Meanwhile, Donny and Uncle Lamb are busy watching an episode of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, feeling emotional as he sings "It's You I Like". Baby Lamb, Cow, and Ricky show up and show Gus to them. Donny and Uncle Lamb forget about the program and go straight to Gus, finding him very cute. Uncle Lamb asks if Gus has an owner, but Cow says he's a teddy bear, not a dog. The Trolley thinks Baby Lamb and Cow are trying to kidnap Gus, but Ricky doesn't think they are. Cow just says they want to show how cute he is. Baby Lamb just hopes he's not just and wonders what are the odds of someone coming to take Gus back where he belongs. Another bear named Packard shows up and he reunites with Gus, who is revealed to be Packard's cousin and suddenly speaks. Baby Lamb and Cow are surprised that Gus can talk, since most of the time they've seen him he's been silent. Gus says he's not supposed to talk to strangers. Packard asks if they're trying to kidnap Gus, but Baby Lamb says they weren't and Cow adds because Gus is so cute and cuddly, he wants to be shown to their friends. It turns out the reason Gus is here is because he's entering the Cutest Bear Contest, and first prize is a year's supply of honey. Baby Lamb apologizes if he and Cow caused trouble, but Packard says it's no trouble at all because everyone needs a friend. Baby Lamb agrees while Cow asks "What now?" The episode ends with Baby Lamb and Cow singing and dancing to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by The Tokens. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Gus (debut) *Ricky Bowers *Handy Man Joe *Donny Dolphin *Uncle Lamb *Neighborhood Trolley *Packard *Mickey Mouse *James (cameo) *Gavin (cameo) *Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) Songs *The Lion Sleeps Tonight Trivia *Unlike all the other episodes, this episode features the "Baby Lamb Creations" watermark throughout the episode. *The majority of the episode's music is APM used in SpongeBob SquarePants. *This is the first episode since Season 2's "First Day of Spring" that doesn't involve around a holiday or special occasion. *Baby Lamb breaks the fourth wall in the beginning of the episode when he asks why the past couple of the episodes have been holiday-oriented. *When Baby Lamb brought up a summer musical they did 2 years ago, a flashback from the Season 1 episode "End of Summer: Part 4" is shown. *This is the last episode to feature the 2nd Baby Lamb Creations logo during the title sequence. In the next episode, a brand-new, redesigned version of the logo will be used for the remainder of the series. *The "barrier" that has a picture of The Powerpuff Girls used in "Revenge of the Prisoners" appears once again in this episode. *The clip of Mister Rogers singing "It's You I Like" came from Episode 1754 of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. *This is the first episode to end with a "The End: A Random Video Production" title card. *The scene where Baby Lamb and Cow sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight intentionally parodies a viral music video of a hippo and a dog named Pat and Stanley singing the same song. Some parts of the scene were even recycled and mirrored to mimic the original music video's style. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes